The present invention relates to a process for the treatment of the surface of a part, e.g. made from a heat sensitive material, such as a composite material, more particularly usable as a preliminary stage for the activation of a surface of a part coated with a material such as a ceramic material.
More specifically, it relates to carrying out a surface treatment of a part to be coated, in order to increase the adhesion of the coated material then sprayed on to the part and it is more particularly applicable to producing parts made from a composite material coated with a refractory material.
Over the last few years new composite materials have been developed and particularly those constituted by plastic substances reinforced by inorganic fibres, such as glass, carbon, silica or graphite fibres. However, the use of these materials has caused certain problems when they are to be provided with an adhesive covering, e.g. made from a ceramic material.
Thus, in the case of composite materials based on a plastic substance reinforced with inorganic fibres, the anchoring points of the covering are particularly constituted by microcracks formed in the resin at the fibres and this does not make it possible to obtain a good adhesion between the composite material and the covering material coating.